my lil ol beta hottest yaoi cupple ever
by yasho-and-yuki
Summary: i did this becuse i wanted to see if peopple on this sight were HONEST becuse on my old onr they were fake as can be on the in side yaoi so beware this story can be really good or really bad i know this is weird but arnt we all.


Disclaimer:

Yukie: I hope you know what you are getting into

Yasho: I know Sasuke x naruto fanfiction is getting stronger

Now it is getting out of control damn thoses fan girls they made some thing

To powerful and uncontrollable

Yukie: yells at fan girls now you see when you play

Manga god this happens

Sakura calls in

Sakura: commanders were bringin out the big guns

Sakura yells to konkaro bring out naruto x Kiba

Fan girls: Kiba x naruto that's such an odd couple but oh so

Hot

Yukie: now fan girls write like the wind write like the wind

Yasho: yukie I am goona check on the fan art keep in touch

TO BE CONTUNIED …….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Oh! we don't own characters in this story!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summery

Just your advrrege two hot for words collection naruto x Kiba fan fiction )

_Thoughts_

Speech some thing sweet

_Damn that was such a long day eight battles with the grass ninja_. Kiba walked in the house naruto he called out for naruto. But there was no answer. Soundly he saw some thing dart past him at amassing speed. He new by the scent that it was _naruto with cherries?_ Kiba played along for the hell of it suddenly some thing grabbed him and pulled him in a passionate kiss Kiba looked down naruto had wip creame around his nipples with a cherry on each. I thought we have some thing sweet before dinner he said seductively then naruto started to take off kiba's shirt an teased the hardened nipple then ripped of his shirt . After that naruto stated to palm the clothed bulge in Kiba's pants then with one powerful thrust Kiba's boxers and pants were on the floor Kiba's already man hood was pre crumming at the sight of naruto Naruto knelled at took Kiba's length all the way in his mouth and sucked on it and bobbed his head up and down NARUTO!!1 Kiba yelled as he grabbed the blood's hair to his disappointment naruto stopped we can let you release with out me naruto said just as naruto was saying that Kiba's animal instinct kicked in and Kiba pressed his lips against with bruising force but soon became soft a mellow as naruto broke away to refilled his starved lungs Kiba licked off the whipped cream then he through over naruto his shoulder and walked into there bed room Kiba trough naruto on the bed and searched for the lube he couldn't take it any more. _Why the hell am I always the uke why can Kiba let me be in charge for once? _Naruto train of thought when Kiba screamed founded it. Kiba rubbed the cool gel on his man hood then some around naruto's glory hole then Kiba spread naruto's legs and inserted his crock in naruto's hole and serhed for that soft wet soggy part he had fount it he began to thrust harder and harder naruto was in a daze all he felt was pleasure Kiba yelled I am close

Me two naruto panted damn naruto your ass is so tight just the way I like it then Kiba's seed shot deep with in his mate then he pulled out fell next to naruto and took him into his arms Kiba? Asked naruto why are you always the seme? Naruto asked under his breath. Because I am the alpha male. Kiba answered. Naruto continued to argue softly over who is who be ext time until sleepy ness took them over

\

sorry that the story was so short it's a collection any way so be grateful click that lil review button at the bottom go on do it you can do it

chapter two will be posted soon promise the next one wont be that perverted I just had to get that out of system or maybe it will I have a bunch of lil short stories that I wrote I just have to find them and type them se ya )

Disclaimer:

Yukie: Kiba x naruto is not enough were goona have to be bring out koga x inuyasha Yasho: we all know there temper so keep them under control

Yukie: one fan girl has still not given up on Sasuke x naruto

Yasho: we have to bring her in for interrogation

Yukie: bring the girl in then get the hidden leaf interrogation squad to questing her

Asuma: sir the fan girls are writing really fast our team is doing every ting in they can

To post these stories on the internet

Hintia: sir the Sasuke x naruto fanfiction has brooked our walls were putting konkaro and gara fanfiction but it is not hot enough infract it's creepy

Gara: mm you saying i not sexy enough

Kakshie: exactly

Gara: anemia falls

TO BE CONTUNIED …….


End file.
